Untitled
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Xover with Atlantis JS


Begin Transmission

Hey Lacy here. OK I was going over this story and noticed that it needed a little rewriting. So here is the rewritten version.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"What do you mean he's been taking by replicators?!?!?!?!?!" Sam yelled.

"He was in Atlantis helping Woolsey and the 'ancients' turned out to be replicators." Daniel said.

Sam had come to see if Daniel had wanted to get some food when she found him staring at his phone. That's when he told her.

"But the replicators are gone." Sam said.

"In our galaxy yes but not in Pegasus." Daniel said.

"Oh well that's just great." Sam said. "I want to go and help find him."

"Hammond thought you might say that. So we are leaving in two hours." Daniel said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah the president knew if he said no you'd find a way to get there anyway so he saved you the trouble." Daniel said.

Sam smiled.

"Well that was very nice of him." Sam said.

"Yeah well he knows not to mess with you when Jack is missing." Daniel said.

"And just what are you saying Daniel Jackson?" Sam asked.

"Would you look at the time? I have to go talk to Teal'c about something. Bye." Daniel said as he raced out of his lab.

"Nice." Sam said as she left to get ready.

Two hours later in the Gate Room

SG-1 stood in front of the Stargate.

"Remember you are only there to get Jack and Woolsey. Though I doubt anyone would complain if you 'forgot' Woolsey." Landry said.

All of SG-1 smiled.

"Bring him home SG-1." Landry said looking right at Sam.

"Don't worry sir. We'll bring him back sarcasm and all." Sam said.

"I don't think anyone would really mind if he came back without that." Daniel said.

"I would." Sam said.

Daniel smiled.

"Alright SG-1 you have a go." Landry said.

Sam led the way up the ramp. Mitchell and Vala were behind her and Daniel and Teal'c were behind them.

Atlantis

John and his team were carefully sneaking around Atlantis looking for Jack and Woolsey.

"Would anyone really mind if Woolsey didn't come back?" Dr. McKay asked.

"Not really but I doubt General O'Neill would let us leave him behind." John said.

"You don't know General O'Neill very well do you?" Weir asked.

"Not really." John said.

"So if we were replicators where would we hide two prisoners?" Rodney asked.

"Thanks Rodney. Like I needed that thought." John said.

Rodney just gave John a smarmy smile.

"Boys." Teyla and Weir said.

John and Rodney both said sorry.

"Alright so does someone want to tell me who this O'Neill is?" Ronan asked.

"He is the former leader of SG-1 and former commander of the SGC." John said.

"And if we don't find him a certain Lt. C. on SG-1 is going to hurt us." Rodney said.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill are married you nitwit." Rodney said.

"And how do you know this?" Weir asked.

"Daniel let it slip when they were here because I asked if she was seeing anyone." Rodney said.

"Yeah like she would go out with you anyway." John said.

"That's beside the point. Anyway Daniel said they got married after he left the SGC when they weren't under the same chain of command anymore." Rodney said.

"Ah so when she finds out he's missing she's going to lose it." John said.

Rodney nodded.

"Well..."

John was cut off by the Stargate.

"Ok who could that be?" John asked.

No one answered.

"Sheppard are you there? This is Sam Carter."

John grabbed his radio.

"Sam we're here. Where the heck are you?" John said.

"SG-1 and I just came through the Stargate. Why is there no one in control room?" Sam said.

"They left when we came through the gate. Most likely to keep heavier guard on the General and Woolsey." John said.

"Have you found them yet?" Sam asked.

John could hear the pleading in Sam's voice.

"I'm sorry Sam not yet. But with you guys here it should be easier." John said.

"Yeah." Sam said with a sigh. ⌠Where are you guys?"

"In Elizabeth's office." John said.

"Alright. We'll make our way there." Sam said.

John released his radio and looked at the group.

"She sounded unhappy." Teyla said.

"The General is her soul mate. It hurts her when he's in pain or missing." Weir said.

"John."

John turned and saw Sam with the rest of SG-1. He walked over to Sam and gave her a hug (A/N: I know they don't know each other that well but hey she's lost Jack for the moment. Any comfort right now is good).

"We'll find him." John said.

"I know." Sam said.

"Alright let's split up. Teyla, Sam, and I will head to the north part of the city, Teal'c you, Daniel, and Rodney head south, Elizabeth you Ronan, Cam, and Vala head east and west." John said.

They all nodded and split up.

Sam John and Teyla all stopped when they heard voices. Well one voice.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Sam smiled. That was Jack.

"Jack!" Sam called.

"Sam?! What the hell are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Nice way to greet your wife and the people who came to save you." Sam said.

"I'm sorry. It's nice to see you but how did you know I was missing?" Jack said.

"Landry told Daniel and he told me. Hammond and the president gave me permission knowing I'd find a way to get here anyway." Sam said.

"That was nice of them." Jack said.

"That's what I said. Now shall we get you out of here?" Sam said.

"Yes please. If you thought I was a bad prisoner you should try being trapped with Woolsey." Jack said.

"I'm right here." Woolsey said.

"Don't I know it." Jack said.

Sam started laughing as she placed explosives on the door.

"Jack step back and take cover." Sam said.

Jack nodded and pulled Woolsey over to the wall.

"Ok go ahead." Jack said.

Sam nodded and hit the button. The door blew and Jack and Woolsey came out. Jack walked over to Sam and gave her a hug. (A/N: Now see that's the right person to be giving Sam a hug.) Woolsey looked on wide-eyed.

"Should they be doing that?" Woolsey asked John.

"Well since they are married I should hope so." John said.

Woolsey was speechless.

"Let's go home." Sam said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Jack said.

"Guys we found him." John said into his radio.

"Good. Well we found the replicators. Let's meet at the gate and fast." Cam said.

Jack took Sam's hand and with John Woolsey and Teyla behind them, they made their way to the gate room. They got to the gate room. John went up to the control room and dialed the gate as the rest of the group came in.

"Alright we have about ten seconds before they get here. Let's get out of here." Daniel said.

"I'm dialing as fast as my hands move Daniel." John said.

"Well make it faster." Cam said.

"All of you shut up and let him dial.■ Jack said.

Sam looked at Jack in surprise.

"Sorry. I had to deal with Woolsey for longer then any human should have to." Jack said.

Sam smiled and rested her head on Jack's shoulder as John finished dialing the gate. Ronan heard the replicators coming.

"Alright let's get out of here." Ronan said.

As soon as the gate was open they all ran through. (A/N: After they sent the signal through first.)

SGC

As soon as the alarms went off, Landry was out of his office and in the control room.

"Who is it Walter?" Landry asked.

"It's SG-1 sir." Walter said with a smile.

Landry smiled and made his way down to the gate room. A few moments later, SG-1, the Atlantis team, Jack, and Woolsey stepped through the gate.

"Hello home!" Jack said.

Everyone in the gate room, minus Woolsey, smiled. It was good to have Jack back.

"Well it's good to see you and Mr. Woolsey are both alive Jack." Landry said.

"Yes well any longer in that prison and Woolsey wouldn't be here." Jack said, looking annoyed.

Landry smiled.

"Well you guys go get checked out and we'll debrief in one hour." Landry said.

Jack nodded. Taking Sam's hand they led the way out of the gate room. Woolsey hung back to talk with Landry.

"Why wasn't I told about the relationship between the General and Colonel Carter?" Woolsey asked.

"Because you didn't need to know. It was need to know." Landry said.

"And you don't think I need to know?" Woolsey asked.

"I'm not the one who decides. Jack and Sam are." Landry said.

With that he turned and left the gate room.

Infirmary

Jack and Sam sat on the same bed waiting for everyone else to finish up.

"So what was your reaction when you found out I was missing?" Jack asked.

"I'm pretty sure Daniel is going to need a hearing aid from now on for his right ear I'll tell you that." Sam said.

Jack laughed.

"But truthfully I was scared out of my mind. I kept remembering what Fifth did to me and I didn't want you to go through that." Sam said.

"Don't worry. They never touched us." Jack said.

Sam smiled and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Alright time for the briefing." Cam said.

"He sounds way to much like you." Sam whispered to Jack.

"Should I be worried?" Jack asked.

"Never." Sam said.

"Earth to happy people. It's time to go." Daniel said, smiling at Jack and Sam.

"Daniel I just got back. Don't make me hurt you." Jack said, standing with Sam.

"Haha. Like you could. Sitting behind that desk must have weakened you a little." Daniel said.

"Is that a challenge Dr. Jackson?" Jack asked.

"Are you accepting General O'Neill?" Daniel asked.

"As amusing as this would be, take it out of my infirmary." Dr. Lam said.

Daniel and Jack glared at each other but left with everyone else knowing they would settle this later.

Briefing Room

"So does anyone care to tell me how you got captured by replicators?" General Hammond asked.

He had flown in from Washington to see Jack and for the briefing.

"Well to be honest with you George, I'm not sure." Jack said.

"Well I am. They pretended to be ancients so they could have the city back and when we were alone they surprised us and that's that." Woolsey said.

"Always looking on the positive side aren't you." Jack said, glaring at Woolsey.

"And don't get me started with your behavior General." Woolsey said.

"Woolsey that's enough. The president wants you back in Washington as soon as possible." Hammond said.

Woolsey looked shocked but got up and left anyway.

"What was he talking about Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Well I might have been a little sarcastic towards him. He was wearing on my nerves." Jack said.

Hammond laughed and shook his head.

"As long as you didn't hurt him." Hammond said.

"Nope. Wanted to but I never touched him." Jack said.

Sam turned her head to hide her smile.

"Well the president wants you all out of this mountain until we figure out what we are going to do about the Atlantis problem." Hammond said.

They all nodded. Jack and Sam were the first ones out of the room.

"Ten bucks says they're going to Jack's cabin." Daniel said.

Everyone laughed.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Well that sucked. At least I think it did. You may have a different opinion. Please let me know and review.

End Transmission 


End file.
